


After they finished

by pringleprongs



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Himiko is bi, Horny Teenagers, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Sex, Lesbian Character, Lovey-Dovey, My First AO3 Post, Naked Cuddling, No Lesbians Die, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Tags Are Hard, Tenko's just gay, Tenko's secretly like? an awkward ladykiller?, as usual, for Himiko at least, im bad at formatting, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pringleprongs/pseuds/pringleprongs
Summary: Some shit I wrote when I was sad bc im a dumb lesbian :)





	After they finished

“Do you need anything?” Tenko asked, wrapping an arm around Himiko’s waist.  
Himiko let out a pant still trying to catch her breath after the whole ordeal,  
“What?” she replied. Tenko asked “Y’know, are you too hot? Too cold? Do you need water? A snack or something? Are you okay?” Tenko asked.  
“What are you talking about?” Himiko asked finally turning her head after steadying her breathing.   
“I mean? I’m not just gonna leave or something? Should I turn on the fan? Or get you a blanket?”  
Tenko finally got out of bed,  
still completely nude with no attempt to put on clothes.  
“Are you okay with getting up? If you’re tired I can carry you to the couch but I still have to soak the sheets.” Tenko said.  
“Wha-?” Himiko replied in confusion.  
“I have to soak the sheets so they don’t stain from the... You know” Tenko gestured to the bed.  
“Okay, do you feel like getting up?” Tenko simply asked.  
“Not really” Himiko said. “Is it okay if i move you?” Tenko replied. “Sure?” Himiko said.  
Tenko picked her up, holding her as of she were her bride before   
gently putting Himiko on the couch before rushing over to gather up the sheets.  
as if she’d done it a thousand times.

Himiko never thought she’d do something like this, sleep with a girl, heck, even liking a girl isn’t something she’d ever done before.  
Tenko was annoying and tiresome most of the time, but whenever Himiko did take the time to talk about her interests, Tenko listened,  
she payed attention.   
Tenko cared.  
Liking girls was new to Himiko, it was strange and unexpected,  
like most of the things Tenko does.   
Even though specific things felt new and different, she liked doing them with Tenko by her side.  
The water stops and Himiko still hasn’t thought of something to say,  
she can hear Tenko putting new sheets on the bed.  
Himiko was tired, but she wasn’t ready to sleep.  
She got up and walked over to Tenko, who had just finished making the bed.  
“Oh Himiko! I thought you didn't wanna get up?” Tenko says.  
Himiko rubbed her eyes and yawned before replying “Can we lay down now?” she asked bluntly.  
“Of course! Thank you for being patient!” Tenko replied happily.  
Himiko plopped down onto the bed,  
and shimmied to her side of the mattress,  
pulling the covers over herself as she watched Tenko climb into bed.  
Tenko stared into the ceiling.

“Thank you” Himiko said, cuddling into her girlfriend before yawning once again  
“For what?” Tenko asked, confused.  
“Letting me love you”


End file.
